


Whipped Cream

by missmichellebelle



Series: Taste [8]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Baking, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Baking, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Stress Baking, Whipped Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 17:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1396735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmichellebelle/pseuds/missmichellebelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cookies means he's stressed, a merengue means he's angry, cheesecake means he's over-thinking something and needs a distraction, lemon bars means he's sad, and whipped cream means he's happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whipped Cream

Kurt is a stress baker. This isn't news to anyone, of course, because he always has been (well, he has been since he could reach the _preheat_ button on the oven) and he's pretty sure he always will be.

But more than that, Kurt is an _emotional_ baker. Sure, it helps him distress to focus on the monotonous task of dolloping cookie dough onto a baking sheet, but there's also something therapeutic about hand-mixing a batch of brownies to work out his frustration, or focusing on cooking sugar when he needs a little clarity. 

It's not something that a lot of people know about Kurt—they know he stress bakes probably because he always seems to hand out cookies and cupcakes around finals and midterms—but the only people that really know how Kurt uses baking to work out his emotions are people who have lived with him: his family, his friends, and, of course, Blaine.

It's gotten to a point where if Blaine comes home and Kurt is baking, Blaine can get a nearly accurate read on Kurt's emotional state based entirely on what he's making ( _nearly_  accurate because sometimes Kurt just bakes to bake, and doesn't always need that emotional stimulus).

Cookies means he's stressed, a merengue means he's angry, cheesecake means he's over-thinking something and needs a distraction, lemon bars means he's sad, and whipped cream means he's happy.

Whipped cream is a little strange to make on its own—it's simple, requires little attention and ingredients, and is always used as a topping or a filling rather than its own stand alone confection. It's not that Kurt doesn't enjoy a challenge when he's in a good mood, but it's almost like he wants to create a tangible representation of that feeling, and whipped cream is almost always what comes out (on a few occasions, he has made a custard or mousse, though).

There's a quiet kind of happiness in watching the heavy cream whip into something more solid, something light and fluffy and bland until he sprinkles in the sugar and just a bit of vanilla. It's accompanied by that childish giddiness that comes with stopping the mixer and spooning out a taste to see if it's just right yet.

Those are the days when Blaine comes home to the _whir whir_ noise of the standing mixer, and walks into the kitchen to see Kurt slicing strawberries, and washing raspberries and blackberries, and cutting up small pieces of pound cake as the cream is whipped to Kurt's idea of perfection.

"Good day?" Blaine asks, and Kurt turns off the mixer to scoop out a dollop of whipped cream. He garnishes it with a raspberry right on the spoon, and then holds it out to Blaine.

"Great day."

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Read & Reblog on Tumblr?](http://missmichellebelle.tumblr.com/post/81311779621/whipped-cream)


End file.
